Dei-chan!
by Alriany fujiwara
Summary: Deidara. Pemuda cantik yang sering dikerjai kedua kakaknya. Dimana orang-orang tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Lalu, seorang siswi baru malah terus membuntuti dirinya. Kemudian sampai dimana, Deidara mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran siswi tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Drama**

**(Miss Typo, OOC dan semua kekurangan lainnya)**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

Deidara. Pemuda cantik yang sering dikerjai kedua kakaknya. Dimana orang-orang tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Lalu, seorang siswi baru malah terus membuntuti dirinya. Kemudian sampai dimana, Deidara mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran siswi tersebut.

* * *

Chapter 1

"TIDAK!... Tidak mau!" teriak Deidara. Berlari sebisanya. Menghindari kejaran penuh nafsu dari kakak-kakaknya.

" Oh ayo lah Dei-chan! Bukan kah sudah biasa melakukannya?" rayu salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki penuh tindikan dikedua telinganya. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menyeringai lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Deidara merinding hebat karenanya.

Deidara masih tetap berlari hingga tembok ruang keluarga memojokkannya. Aquamarinenya menatap horror ketiga kakaknya. Pain yang berada di depannya memasang seringai paling lebar. Membuat Deidara ingin muntah melihat seringai menyebalkannya. Lalu disamping kiri dan kanannya ada Hidan dan Kisame si manusia hiu?

"Hidan! cepat pegang kedua tangannya!" perintah Pain pada Hidan yang sejak awal memasang wajah ogah-ogahan. 'Dewa Jashin, ampunkan lah Pain kakakku!' doanya dalam hati. Sedangkan si pirang menatap memelas pada Hidan seolah berkata 'ku mohon jangan!'. Tatapan itu hampir menghipnotis Hidan. Namun tatapan mematikan sang kakak lebih mengerikan. Dengan terpaksa pemuda berambut perak itupun memegang kedua tangan Deidara. Menguncinya dengan kuat.

"HUUUAAAA... KAA-CHAN! TOLONG DEI!" lagi, Deidara kembali menjerit histeris. Meminta pertolongan pada sang kaasan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Namun sayangnya nihil. Sang kaasan hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal. Lalu kembali berkutat pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Memotong berbagai sayur untuk kemudian diolah menjadi sup kesukaan sang suami. Bukannya kejam. Hanya saja, wanita paruh baya itu sudah terlampau menyerah dengan kelakuan nakal anak-anaknya.

Kisame tersenyum mengejek, menampakkan sederetan gigi runcingnya "Lihat! Tak ada yang bisa membantu mu!". Di tangannya terdapat berbagai benda yang begitu dibenci Deidara.

"Sudah, mulai saja acara intinya!" Pain ngedumel. Tidak sabar dengan rencananya. Lalu pemuda itu membuka paksa kaos hitam yang dikenakan Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu memberontak tak terima.

Pain menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. Mendelik tajam pada adiknya. "Kau bisa diam tidak sih! Seolah-olah aku akan memperkosamu saja!" gerutunya .

Kesal dengan pemberontakan adik pirangnya. Yang dibalas gelengan kuat dari si pirang. Pain mendengus. Tak ingin terlalu menghiraukan berbagai pemberontakan sang adik. Pemuda tampan itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Sesudah kaos itu terlepas. Kini giliran Kisame memakaikan berbagai benda yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Selesai akan semuanya. Kedua makhluk kejam itu tersenyum puas akan hasil karyanya. Berbeda dengan Hidan yang sejak tadi berdoa meminta ampun pada Dewa Jashin.

"Lihat! Kau tampak cantik dengan semua aksesoris ini Dei-chan!" puji Pain. Menilai hasil karyanya yang disetejui sang adiknya, Kisame. Kini Deidara tampak seperti seorang gadis remaja. Memakai dress biru cerah selutut dengan hiasan bunga mawar dilingkar pinggangnya. Pemuda itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kakaknya selalu saja seperti ini. Meninjak harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati. Kadang dia ingin marah pada kedua orangtuanya. Tak terima, kenapa lahir dengan wajah cantik seperti wanita begini. Kaasannya ngidam apa sih semasa mengandung dirinya?

Sejak berumur sembilan tahun. Pain dan Kisame selalu membullynya. Memaksanya memakai gaun dan aksesoris wanita dengan alasan karena mereka ingin memiliki adik wanita yang imut dan manis. Biasanya akan ada Sasori. Kakak tertua mereka yang akan membelanya. Namun, sejak sasori melanjutkan studynya di Suna dua tahun terakhir ini. Tak ada yang menolong Deidara yang malang. Bahkan Kaasannya saja tidak bisa membantunya.

"Adik ku benar-benar manis!" pain dan Kisame menepuk pelan kepala pirang Deidara yang dihiasi Bandana merah terang. Pemuda cantik itu hanya mendengus sebal saat telinganya menangkap cekikikan bahagia kedua kakaknya. Arrrrghhh! Kenapa harus ada kakak sekejam mereka di dunia ini? Batin pemuda itu frustasi. Hidan sebagai kakak yang baik hanya bisa memberi support dalam hati. Menyerukan kata sabar berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Berharap sang adik mendengarnya hingga kemudian akan bersikap sabar. (yang benar saja? -_- )

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak adik ku tersayang!" ucap Pain. Menyumpitkan beberapa potong ikan bakar dan menaruhnya pada mangkuk Deidara. Deidara mendelik tak suka yang ditanggapi seriangan puas sang kakak.

"Jangan memulai keributan, Pain!" sang kaasan memperingati anak keduanya itu. Takut jikalau mereka akan membuat keributan di meja makan seperti seminggu yang lalu. Dimana Pain yang memulai menggoda adik cantiknya hingga berakhir dengan Deidara yang menyiramnya dengan kuah kari.

Mendengarnya, Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Pain hanya mendengus malas.

"Ah ya, perhatikan lagi pelajaranmu. Jangan sampai tidak lulus lagi tahun ini!" sambung Tousan mereka. Memberi sedikit wejangan pada putranya yang agak bersikap berandalan itu. Onixnya menangkap wajah kesal Pain kala dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lalu, onix itu beralih menatap satu persatu putranya. Bermulai dari Pain. pemuda penuh tindikan di telinganya itu tak capek-capeknya tersenyum aneh sambil memperhatikan Deidara makan. Lalu onixnya berlanjut menatap Hidan yang makan dengan tenang kemudian Kisame yang makan dengan lahap bak orang kelaparan sampai pada Deidara yang makan dengan manisnya. Kepala hitamnya hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tatkala memperhatikan dandanan putra bungsunya. Pasti ulah Pain dan Kisame yang memakaikan dress dengan semua aksesoris wanita itu pada si bungsu. Pria paruh baya yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Itachi itu tau betul. Kedua anaknya itu memang suka sekali mendandani adik bungsu mereka. Padahal mereka sudah remaja.

Dia jadi ingat. Kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Dimana dirinya tertipu mentah-mentah ulah dua bersaudara nakal itu. Saat dia pulang bekerja dan begitu histeris mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang duduk manis di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Menonton serial doraemon kesukaan Deidara. Hampir saja dirinya menelpon polisi untuk memberitahukan ada anak hilang yang tersesat di rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya Karin, sang istri tercinta menjelaskan dengan sabar jikalau gadis manis itu putra bungsu mereka. Uciha sulung itu nyaris pingsan saat mengetahui kebenarannya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Pain dan Kisame.

Kembali dari ingatan memalukan itu. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin khawatir. Wanita berambut merah itu langsung menoleh tatkala pendengarannya menangkap helaan berat suaminya. "Apa ada masalah di kantor?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum simpul sang suami. Karin pun percaya dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

'Bukan masalah kantor. Tapi masalah putra-putra kita yang aneh ini!' Itachi menambahkan dalam hati. Mirisnyaaa.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan melewati koridor sekolah. Aura hitam mengerikan tak henti-hentinya mengelilingi sekitar tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Padahal ini masih pagi. Apa yang menyebabkan pemuda cantik itu menyebarkan aura seram?

"Suit...suit! Dei-chan, hari ini cantik sekali!"

"Dei-chan! Kenapa rambutnya dikucir?"

"Akan lebih cantik kalau di uraikan! Hahahaha..."

"Hei..hei... itu Deidara-chan? Wah, dia selalu tampak cantik dan menggemaskan ya?"

Perempatan siku-siku makin tercetak jelas di pelipisnya. Tatkala kembali mendengar seruan-seruan memuakkan itu. Berusaha untuk tak menggubrisnya. Deidara berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya yang lumayan tenang menurutnya. Ah beruntung juga. Tousannya menyekolahkannya terpisah dari kakak-kakaknya. Mungkin sekolah akan jadi lebih mengerikan jikalau ada dua makhluk itu.

"wah...Dei-chan sombong sekali hari ini!" olok siswa-siswa bandel yang sedang nongkrong tak di jelas di depan kelas. Tawa riuh terdengar nyaring dari sekelompok anggotanya. Membuat Deidara makin geram. Bukan kah sejak awal mereka mengoloknya. Tak sekalipun dia berniat menjawab sapaan mereka? Jadi, apanya yang sombong? Lagipula, kenapa semua orang melihatnya seperti wanita sih? Arrrghh...ingin rasanya Deidara menyerang dan memukuli mereka hingga puas kemudian baru akan berhenti setelah mereka mengakuinya sebagai seorang pria. Menyedihkan.

Oh Tuhan, bisakah ada keajaiban di sini? Hati kecil Deidara berdoa dengan ikhlas.

Entah mengapa, Deidara berdoa kali ini. Ataukah karena merasa sangat dongkol dengan kelakuan-kelakuan mereka semua? Cukup sudah. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

BRAKKK

Puluhan pasang mata langsung melihat kesumber suara. Saat telinga mereka menangkap suara tas yang dihempaskan kepermukaan meja. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir rapi menghempas duduk di kursinya. Kemudian, setelahnya beberapa kaum hawa itu akan saling berbisik. Bergosip ria ala mereka. Menjadikan si pemuda cantik yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi topik hangat dalam gosip menghebohkan. Kemudian, Deidara akan dengan sabar mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang terlampau keras.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

Seorang guru muda bermasker berteriak malas pada anak didiknya.

"Ya!" hanya beberapa siswa yang mau memperhatikan guru mereka yang dikenal dengan nama Hatake Kakashi.

Deidara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan luar jendela menolehkan aquamarinenya sebentar. Pria tinggi dengan rambut perak mencuat melawan gravitasi yang menyapa penglihatannya dan tunggu dulu. Disamping guru pemalas itu ada seseorang lagi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang berdiri gugup sambil memegang ujung roknya.

"Kita mendapat teman baru. Siswi pindahan dari Suna Gakuen. harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya." Jelas Kakashi. Yang kemudian disambut dengan sorak-sorak tak sopan dari beberapa siswa.

"Nah Hyuuga! Perkenalkan namamu!" sambung guru tampan itu lagi. Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk mengerti.

"P...perkenalkan. nama saya Hyuuga Hinata! Salam kenal!" gadis yang mengaku nama Hinata itu menunduk.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, Hinata!" Kakashi menunjuk satu-satunya kursi tak berpenghuni di samping Deidara. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menuju kursinya.

"Yahhh Sensei, tukar saja dengan Kiba! Biarkan Hinata-chan duduk di samping ku!" protes salah satu dari mereka yang bersorak tadi. Sirambut jabrik, Naruto. Kakashi hanya diam tak menghiraukan. Protes seperti itu sudah terlampau biasa.

"H...hei... kenapa tidak kau saja?" siswa yang bernama Kiba balas menunjuk Naruto dengan tampang kesalnya. Kemudian terjadilah keributan kecil diantara mereka.

"Jika kalian tak bisa diam! Silahkan berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan!" lerai kakashi mengancam mereka. Dirinya mulai malas mendengar keributan itu. Naruto dan Kiba menurut. Meski tampak sekali jikalau mereka terpaksa.

"S...salam kenal!" Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk sopan pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan 'jangan dekat-dekat padaku!' dari sipemuda pirang. Melihatnya, Hinata memilih diam dan mendengarkan Kakashi menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran matematika mereka. Padahal Hinata sudah bersusah payah menghilangkan gugupnya hanya untuk menyapa teman sebangkunya.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!**

**Maaf, jika masih banyak kalimat-kalimat yang berantakan dan monoton.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! ^-^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para readers!**

**Arigatou ''-''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Drama**

**(Miss Typo, OOC dan semua kekurangan lainnya)**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

Deidara. Pemuda cantik yang sering dikerjai kedua kakaknya. Dimana orang-orang tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Lalu, seorang siswi baru malah terus membuntuti dirinya. Kemudian sampai dimana, Deidara mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran siswi tersebut.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Berhenti mengikuti ku!" sentak Deidara tajam. Aquamarinenya menatap gadis indigo yang kini menunduk takut. Sejak tadi Hinata terus mengikutinya. Meski gadis itu memelankan suara langkah kakinya supaya tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Deidara tentu saja menyadarinya.

"A...aku... aku tidak tau harus kemana. Ja...jadi ak...aku mengikutimu!" jelas Hinata pelan.

Deidara menatap datar Hinata. "Aku tidak... PE-DU-LI!" desisnya tajam. Lalu berbalik pergi.

Hinata hanya diam. Membiarkan sikepala pirang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Deidara sedikit tersenyum. Kala telinganya tidak mendengar suara sepatu Hinata. Gadis itu tak akan mengikutinya lagi.

Kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Salah satu tempat favoritnya kala istirahat tiba.

Seperti dugaannya. Tempat ini selalu sepi. Deidara kemudian duduk diatas pagar pembatas yang tingginya hanya setengah meter. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Pemuda pirang itu merogoh sakunya. Mengambil buku kecil yang sering dibacanya. Buku berisi rumus-rumus yang memusingkan. Namun Deidara menyukainya.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan tanpa gangguan. Sebelum indera pendengarannya menangkap suara 'Gedebuk' dan pekikan kecil perempuan.

"Kyaaa!"

Kepala pirangnya refleks menoleh keasal suara. Kemudian mendengus malas kala manik matanya melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang tengkurap dengan tidak elitnya tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Deidara mendekat. Berjongkok di hadapan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Jujur, Deidara sedikit penasaran. Kenapa Hinata bisa sampai tiduran disini? Lantai disinikan jauh dari kata bersih.

Hinata hanya diam. Makin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik poni pagar miliknya. Hinata malu. Sangat malu. Padahal dia tadi hanya bermaksud ingin membuat Deidara terkejut. Dengan menepuk punggung pemuda itu. Namun sayangnya, kakinya tersandung hingga membuatnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Bodoh!" umpat Deidara. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Hal yang sudah lama hampir tidak pernah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang siswi. Hinata menoleh. Gadis merah jambu itu sudah duduk di depan kursinya bersama dua temannya. Bel tanda istirahat memang sudah sepuluh menit tadi berbunyi. Pemuda pirang disampingnya pun sudah sejak tadi beranjak keluar kelas. Sejak kejadian diatap sekolah kemarin. Hinata jadi malu untuk mengekori pemuda pirang itu.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Haruno Sakura!" gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum. Menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Hinata menyambutnya. Memberikan senyum terbaik miliknya. Kemudian gadis bercepol dua di samping Sakura ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Tenten!" ucap gadis itu.

"Yamanaka Ino!" kini giliran gadis berkucir satu yang menjulurkan tangannya.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan! Sebaiknya jangan terlalu ramah dengan Dei-chan!" Sakura memperingati.

"Eh? Dei-chan?" tanya Hinata. Asing dengan nama tersebut.

Ino menunjuk kursi Deidara.

"Pemuda pirang di samping mu! Namanya Deidara. Kami sering memanggilnya Dei-chan!" Tenten menjelaskan dan Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Jadi, nama pemuda pirang itu Deidara.

"M...memangnya kenapa?" Hinata mulai bingung. Kenapa ketiga teman barunya ini melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan pemuda tersebut?

Sakura menatap serius pada Hinata. Seolah yang ingin di bicarakannya ini sesuatu yang teramat penting. Tangannya melambai. Menyuruh Hinata untuk lebih mendekat. Hinata yang penasaran menurut-menurut saja.

"Kau tau? Dia itu temperanmen. Selalu marah-marah sendiri." Sakura mulai menjelaskan. Hinata hanya diam memikirkannya. Namun hatinya sedikit membenarkan, jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Padahal, harusnya dia itu bangga! Wajahnya yang mirip wanita itu di puji-puji hampir semua orang!" Ino menimpali dengan antusias. Hingga akhirnya ketiga remaja itu menceritakan tentang Deidara si pemuda cantik pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan lesu menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hari ini dirinya kebagian tugas piket. Berhubung teman-temannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan tugas mereka pulang. Jadilah Hinata yang membersihkannya seorang diri.

Hari sudah benar-benar sore. Langit berwarna jingga terang, cukup untuk menjadi buktinya. Hinata terus berjalan. Keluar dari kawasan sekolahnya. Menyusuri trotoar yang saat ini begitu ramai. Hingga kakinya sampai pada sebuah jembatan lumayan besar. Jika dia berjalan lebih kedepan dan berbelok kekiri. Maka Hinata akan sampai pada rumahnya.

Mata ungunya tak sengaja menangkap siluet pemuda pirang yang di kenalnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di tepian sungai. Mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di saku celana kotak-kotaknya. Gaya yang menurut Hinata keren. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang bermandikan cahaya matahari senja tampak memukau. Poni pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai akibat ulah angin. Ah ya, Hinata jadi teringat cerita Sakura cs satu minggu yang lalu tentang sipemuda cantik, Deidara. Jika melihat Deidara yang seperti ini, Hinata jadi sangsi untuk mempercayai gosip itu.

.

.

Deidara masih menatap langit senja. Langit sore di musim panas menjadi pemandangan yang sangat disukainya. Matanya terpejam. Meresapi ketenangan yang di dapatnya. Hal ini selalu membantunya meringankan masalah-masalah yang tertimbun rapi di otaknya.

"D...Deidara-kun?" panggilan kecil seorang perempuan mengejutkannya. Deidara sontak membuka kedua matanya dan beralih menengok sosok yang mengganggunya.

Sosok itu menunduk. "A..ah go...gomen!". Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipi chubbynya. Deidara mendengus malas ketika mengenali sosok itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut mendongak. "A...aku tak sengaja melihatmu! Ja..jadi..."

"Aku mengerti!" potong Deidara cepat. Malas untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Duduk beralaskan rumput. Hinata mengikutinya. Deidara memperhatikannya lewat ekor matanya. Lagi-lagi gadis hyuuga ini mengikutinya setelah satu minggu ini menghilang.

"Apa Deidara-kun sering ke...kesini?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Mengusir keheningan yang merambat diantara mereka.

"Kenapa?" balas Deidara cuek. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Keadaan kembali hening dan tegang. Menyadari akan sesuatu, Deidara melirik gadis di sampingnya yang menunduk. Hinata tadi memanggilnya Deidara-kun kan? Bukan Dei-chan. Menyadari itu, rasanya Deidara ingin menari balet. Karena senangnya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya dengan suffix kun, bukan chan. Sekejap, moodnya jadi sedikit membaik. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis. Andai Hinata melihat ekspresi langka itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" Deidara mencoba bertanya. Dapat dilihatnya Hinata sedikit terkejut. Gadis indigo itu mengangguk. "I..iya!"

Hari mulai menggelap. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Deidara beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kuantar pulang." Ucapnya. Hinata kembali kaget. Ada yang salah dengan Deidara. Tiba-tiba pemuda ini baik padanya.

"Ti...tidak usah Deidara-kun! Ru..rumahku dekat dari sini!" semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya. Hinata mencoba menolak tawaran Deidara.

Tapi sepertinya, Deidara tak ingin mendengar penolakan. Dia berjalan menghampiri motor besarnya dengan menyeret lengan kecil Hinata.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya.

Setengah hati, Hinata menaikinya. Deidara menghidupkan mesin motor setelah sebelumnya memakai pelindung kepalanya. Pemuda itu melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Hinata yang dasarnya takut dengan yang namanya ngebut, menunduk dan memegang erat blazer Deidara. Hingga akhirnya Deidara mendadak menghentikan motornya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "A...ada apa?" tanya Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Takut jikalau ada orang-orang jahat yang mencegat mereka.

Deidara mendecak kesal. Dia lupa akan sesuatu. Dia kan tidak tau alamat rumah Hinata. Arrrgghhh... kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini sih?

"A...alamat rumahmu dimana?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Deidara berbicara gagap. Dia merasa malu sekali saat ini. Semburat merah tipis menjalari wajahnya tatkala mendengar Hinata tertawa kecil. Beruntung Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kemudian gadis itu menjelaskan alamat rumahnya. Hah... jalan kerumahnya jadi lebih jauh akibat Deidara. Pemuda itu tadi mengemudikan motornya berlawanan arah dari jalan yang seharusnya.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah ngereview. ^^**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran, Chika Kyuchan &amp; Bebek Kuning : Ini udah lanjut. ^^**

**Syalala Lala : yup benar. Marga mereka Uciha. Terus juga. Masalah gen warna rambut. Author baru sadar loh, kalo warna rambut mereka nggak ada yang mirip sama Itachi. Jadi ketawa sendiri pas sadar sama warna rambutnya. Hohoho 0o0**

* * *

**Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca!**

**Maaf, jika masih banyak kalimat-kalimat yang berantakan dan monoton.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! ^-^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para readers!**

**Arigatou ''-''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Drama**

**(Miss Typo, OOC dan semua kekurangan lainnya)**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

Deidara. Pemuda cantik yang sering dikerjai kedua kakaknya. Dimana orang-orang tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Lalu, seorang siswi baru malah terus membuntuti dirinya. Kemudian sampai dimana, Deidara mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran siswi tersebut.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pain mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya pada Kisame dan Hidan yang asik menonton serial Transformer. Telunjuknya menunjuk Deidara yang sejak pulang tadi mengulum senyum.

Hidan mengedikkan bahu. Tanda jika dia tidak tau.

"Mungkin dia berhasil mengalahkan Gaara!" sahut Kisame asal. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

"Begitukah?" Pain bergumam. Dia tidak percaya begitu saja. Deidara memang selalu ikut balapan diakhir pekan dan Gaara yang menjadi rival adiknya memang belum pernah berhasil dikalahkan Deidara. Tapi, inikan belum akhir pekan.

Hah... entahlah. Pain tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Kembali matanya memperhatikan Deidara. Pemuda cantik tersebut duduk menatap layar dan Pain sadar. Deidara tidak benar-benar memperhatikan filmnya. Masa, menonton film Action yang menegangkan Deidara malah senyum-senyum aneh?

"Pain! Kau tidak ikut balapan malam ini?" tanya Kisame.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sedang malas."

"Atau karena kau takut kalah?"

Sontak Pain menatap tajam Kisame. Perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas di pelipisnya. Kisame tak menghiraukan. Cuek dengan keadaan.

"Kau cari mati hah?" semburnya.

"Tidak! Aku sedang mencari tau. Siapa sih nama asli pemeran' Sam' dalam Film keren tadi?" Kisame dengan bodohnya menunjukkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hidan menoleh kemudian memilih untuk masuk kamar saat dirinya merasakan aura seram sang kakak. Hidan terlalu penakut dengan kekerasan.

Pain mengepalkan tangannya. "K...KAU!" Desisnya geram.

Oke! Kita SKIP saja adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan Pain.

.

.

.

Deidara menatap iba Kisame. Kakak hiunya itu sekarang penuh benjolan dikepalanya. Lain halnya dengan Pain yang tersenyum puas.

"Aku tak akan pernah lagi mengikuti perintah mu!" ringis Kisame. Mengancam. Tangan kirinya mengusap pipinya yang sedikit membiru berkat ulah Kakak terjahatnya. Pain hanya mengangkat bahu. Cuek. Kemudian tertawa aneh.

"KAA-CHANNNN!" pemuda berkulit aneh tersebut lari menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Tawa Pain makin menggelegar karenanya. Membuat Deidara harus menutup kedua telinganya.

Sedang kan Karin yang mendengar keributan tersebut dari dalam kamarnya menghela nafas. 'Mulai lagi!' batin wanita itu. Kemudian meletakkan alat rajutnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Ia sudah sangat hapal. Jika Kisame berteriak memanggilnya. Pemuda itu pasti habis dipukuli Pain. Beruntung, setidaknya saat ini suaminya sedang lembur. Jika tidak. Kan kasihan. Jika istirahat Itachi harus terganggu dengan ulah anak-anak mereka.

Puas, Pain kini menatap aneh sibungsu. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai.

"Dei-chan! Kakak sedang Badmood."

"La...lalu?" tanya Deidara takut-takut. Ia tau arti seringaian itu. Pain pasti ingin dia memakai pakaian wanita. Serta semua aksesoris berbau feminim tersebut.

Pain tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menyeret Deidara menuju kamarnya. Tuh kan benar. Deidara kini hanya bisa pasrah. Padahal, yang membuat mood kakaknya jelekkan Kisame. Kenapa dirinya harus ikut kena getahnya sih?

Baiklah. Kakaknya memang sangat pintar mengubah suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

Aura hitam makin menguar pekat disekeliling Deidara. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk. Berkat ulah Pain semalam. Ditambah dengan perkataan Tousannya tadi pagi di meja makan. Dan, satu kalimat dari Tousannya yang masih memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dan sekarang, siswa-siswa bodoh itu terus saja mengoloknya dengan panggilan-panggilan menjijikkan seperti biasa.

"Dei-chan!"

"Wahhh ... Dei-chan kawaii sekali hari ini!"

"Ohayou Dei-chan!"

Jangan lupakan tawa serta kedipan-kedipan jail dari si pengolok. Pemuda pirang itu membiarkannya saja. Meski hatinya benar-benar dongkol. Dia hanya bisa memberikan Deathglare andalannya pada setiap siswa yang memanggilnya. Yang tentunya makin membuat mereka tertawa. Dan Deidara sungguh membenci hal itu.

Deidara memasuki kelasnya. Menghempaskan tasnya seperti biasa. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melihatnya kemudian akan bergosip ria.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang sering dibacanya. Juga tak lupa mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen. Mungkin dengan menyelesaikan beberapa soal matematika yang terlampau mudah –menurutnya- bisa sedikit mengubah suasana hatinya.

Setelahnya Deidara harus mendengus kecewa seperti biasa. Karena cara ini tak pernah mampu menolongnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas frustasi. Dia yakin, semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'Uciha' satu itu.

"O ... ohayou, Dei-kun!" panggilan pelan seorang siswi menyeret Deidara kembali pada kesadarannya. Reflek, kepala pirangnya menoleh kesumber suara. Diikuti juga beberapa pasang mata yang langsung menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan tajam menyiratkan keingintahuan serta kekagetan. Lebih tepatnya terfokus pada gadis indigo yang berdiri di depan Deidara.

Oh ayo lah, ini pertama kalinya ada yang memanggil si pemuda cantik dengan suffix seperti itu.

Dan, siswi si pembuat suasana aneh itu meneguk ludah, takut. Senyum tipis yang tadi tepatri manis di wajahnya tergantikan dengan senyum gugupnya. Gadis itu mengutuk kebodohannya. Menyapa Deidara memakai suffix aneh itu-menurut mereka- dengan suara yang terlampau besar.

Dia bahkan sempat melihat wajah beberapa siswi yang melongo karena kejadian beberapa detik tadi.

Gadis tersebut menundukkan wajah merahnya. Kemudian dengan tergesa duduk dikursinya. Deidara tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi dan ulah siswi tersebut.

"T ...tadi itu, aku tidak salah dengarkan?"

"Itu Hinata kan? Siswi baru itu?"

Beberapa komentar terdengar sampai ditelinga gadis yang beberapa menit barusan berhasil membuat suasana aneh tadi. Ia makin dalam menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan Deidara makin tersenyum geli dibalik buku bersampul hijau yang dibacanya. Aquamarinenya masih melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Gadis ini lucu.

Dan Deidara tidak sadar, jika moodnya sedikit membaik karena kejadian singkat tersebut.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Deidara, Kakek Madara berencana untuk menjodohkan mu!" kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Itachi. Sukses membuat Deidara terbatuk karena tersedak sarapan omeletnya. Pain menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan gaya yang terlalu mendramatisir serta Kisame dan Hidan yang tetap makan dengan tenang.

"K ... Uhuk... Kenapa harus aku?" Deidara memprotes.

" Mereka bilang. Takut jika kau tidak bisa mendapat pasangan karena wajah feminimmu." Jujur Itachi. Membuat Deidara makin geram mendengarnya dan Pain tertawa keras. Kisame dan Hidan hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Sudah lah, Dei-chan. Siapa tau, gadis itu jauh lebih manis darimu!" Pain menimpali. Menepuk pundak Deidara sambil terkikik geli. Deidara mendeliknya. Tak suka atas ejekan Kakaknya.

" Pain, hentikan. Jangan menambah kacau keadaan!" Karin kembali menasehati dan Pain tidak menggubrisnya. Masih tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau!" sembur Deidara menatap tajam Tousannya. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan.

Itachi memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dia juga tidak tega jika harus menjodohkan putra-putranya.

Pain masih tertawa keras. Hingga Itachi menatapnya tajam, barulah pemuda itu berhenti dan melanjutkan makannya dengan menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Deidara mengumpat kesal. Melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal.

Meski wajahnya feminim, dia tetap priakan? Setidaknya mereka harus mempercayai dirinya. Jika dia bisa menemukan pasangan hidupnya sendiri, tanpa harus ada kasus jodoh menjodohkan ini.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"U –CI-HA!" geram Deidara. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Handphone kecilnya masih setia menempel di telinganya.

"Aku sudah menyangka. Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu!" desisnya. Dan wajah Deidara makin memerah menahan emosi mendengar tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

"K ... kau ...!" Deidara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memilih memutuskan sambungannya. Berdebat via telepon bukanlah tipenya. Tunggu saja, saat sekolah berakhir. Ia takkan segan-segan memukul wajah porselen memuakkan pemuda Uciha yang seumuran dengan kakak Sasorinya itu.

Nafasnya memburuh. Masih mencoba menahan emosinya. Deidara mengacak frustasi rambut panjangnya.

"D ...Dei-kun!" cicitan kecil seorang siswi yang begitu familiar menarik kepala Deidara agar menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

Hinata berdiri dekat pintu keluar menuju atap. Menatap dirinya dengan takut. Pelan, gadis itu mendekat.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekatiku!"

Hinata sontak membatu mendapati aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Deidara. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

Deidara dapat melihat sorot ketakutan dalam manik bening Hinata. Ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Untuk apa juga ia harus peduli pada orang lain. Gadis itu sendirikan yang terus membuntutinya.

Hinata menunduk. " A ...aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" ujarnya terbata. Sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berbungkus kain berwarna violet.

Deidara menatap dingin bekal makanan yang di sodorkan Hinata.

"S ... sebagai u ..ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantar ku kemarin." Hinata melanjutkan.

Deidara tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak butuh! Beri untuk orang lain saja!" dengusnya sinis. Moodnya sedang jelek. Dan gadis ini malah menyuruhnya untuk makan. Yang benar saja? Ia tidak akan mau menerimanya. Dalam kamusnya, Deidara hanya akan memakan masakan Kaachannya. Tidak ada makanan yang enak selain itu.

Berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Hinata menbuka mulutnya, menyerukan kata protes darinya "T ... ta .. tapi, Dei-kun..."

"Ku bilang aku tidak butuh. Kau tau? aku tidak lapar!" sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan protesnya, Deidara terlebih dahulu memotong kalimatnya.

Hening. Hinata memilih diam sekarang. "B ..ba baiklah. A ... aku mengerti!" lirihnya. Airmatanya sedikit keluar di pelupuk. Hinata berbalik. Namun, ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar suara perut yang terlampau nyaring.

KRUUUYUUKKK

Terkaget kecil, Hinata berbalik kembali. Menatap bingung Deidara yang melotot sempurna dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"APA?" sembur pemuda itu menutupi rasa malunya.

"I.. itu tadi..." kalimat Hinata menggantung. Maniknya menatap Deidara tak berkedip.

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Pemuda itu mengutuk perutnya yang tidak bisa bersahabat di saat seperti ini. Ia ingat, tadi pagi dia bahkan meninggalkan sarapan omelet terlezatnya. Salahkan suasana kacau yang terjadi di ruang makan keluarga mereka.

Pantas saja, perutnya itu sekarang demo minta di isi. Mengindahkan rasa malunya. Deidara maju mendekati Hinata.

"Kemarikan!" perintahnya. Menunjuk bekal di genggaman Hinata yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia tolak.

"Eh? Ini?" Hinata menganggat bekal makan yang di buatnya tadi pagi.

"Ck, tentu saja! Apa ada yang lain?"

Hinata menarik bekalnya kebelakang punggungnya saat tangan Deidara akan menggapai kotak persegi itu.

"B ..bukankah tadi, Dei-kun menyuruhku untuk mem ... berikannya pada orang lain?" ungkap gadis itu, polos.

Deidara melongo sempurna. Oke, sekarang gadis ini sepertinya akan mempermainkan dirinya. Oh, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa juga ia harus menolak makanan itu tadi?

"Aku berubah pikiran!" dan Deidara harus menahan mati-matian rasa malunya karena kalimat itu.

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Tsk, iya!" dengus pemuda itu.

Tertawa renyah, Hinata memberikan kembali bekalnya pada Deidara.

Menendang rasa malu dan gengsinya jauh-jauh. Deidara mengambilnya. Kemudian mencari tempat duduk untuk kemudian menyantap makan siangnya.

Hinata mengekorinya. Dengan mata berbinar, gadis itu terus memperhatikan Deidara yang akan memulai aksi makannya.

Pemuda itu pertama-tama membuka kain pembungkusnya. Sebelum membuka penutup kotak bekal yang memperlihatkan nasi yang di hiasi telur gulung juga beberapa sayuran.

Deidara menghentikan gerakkannya menyumpitkan nasi kemulut. Pemuda itu mendelik kearah Hinata yang menatapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menahan senyumnya. Membuat deidara menatap curiga makanan dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak memberi racun atau ilmu pemikat di sinikan?" tanya Deidara yang langsung membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Deidara memberinya tatapan 'kau tidak bohongkan?' hingga Hinata harus mengangguk berkali-kali untuk memastikan hal itu.

Meski masih ragu. Pemuda itu memamsukkan nasi dan potongan telur gulung kemulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan dan menelannya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh dari rasa makanan itu. Mungkin saja Deidara yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Apakah e... enak?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Deidara mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit sok berpikir pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak, rasa telurnya sedikit aneh!" cecarnya.

"Eh, masa?" jerit Hinata tidak percaya. Bahkan Neji kakaknya saja bilang telur gulung buatannya yang paling enak. Apa mungkin kakaknya berbohong mengenai hal itu?

"Apa wajahku kurang meyakinkan?" ucap Deidara meyakinkan. Kemudian dalam hati Deidara tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. Padahal, telur gulung yang ia makan lebih dari sekedar enak.

Ini kali pertamanya, Deidara makan yang bukan masakan Kaachan tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang lucu di sini?" teriak Deidara kesal. Ia masih menatap tajam pemuda 'uciha' di depannya yang berdiri sok cool dan tertawa mengejek.

"Apalagi sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Baka? Aku bahkan sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak menyertakan marga Uciha ku di sekolah!" Deidara kembali bersuara. Mengeluarkan semua protesnya yang sejak tadi pagi ia tahan. Ia sudah menyangka, uciha satu ini pasti ada hubungan dengan rencana penjodohan dirinya. Deidara bahkan menuruti keinginannya yang tidak terima jika marga uciha dipakai oleh pria feminim seperti dirinya. Uciha itu memaksanya saat Deidara masih di sekolah dasar. Lalu, Deidara yang masih polos dengan mulusnya menerima hal tersebut.

Namun, kali ini. Ia berbeda. Deidara berontak kali ini. Ia tidak ingin di atur-atur oleh anak dari adik Tousannya ini.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Dei-chan?" sinis pemuda itu. Menekankan kata 'Dei-chan' dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Kau!" mengepalkan tangannya Deidara menatap penuh amarah pada Uciha di hadapannya yang sekarang mengukir senyum miring.

"Haaa... aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan bocah sepertimu!" desahnya. Kemudian tanpa dosa membuka pintu Apartemen di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik, kau bersiap saja untuk acara pertemuan dengan gadis itu!" ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu apartemen miliknya. Menyisakan Deidara yang berusaha menahan agar pintu itu tidak tertutup. Namun sia-sia.

"Hey kau! Kita belum selesai!"

Brak!

Deidara menendang pintu cokelat di depannya. "Sial!" umpatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Huaaaa... akhirnya bisa juga update chapter ketiganya. \0o0/**

**Apakah masih kurang panjang?**

**Apa masih terlalu banyak typo?**

**Kalau iya, tolong maafkan saya? (apa ini sbenarnya)**

**Oke mohon kritik dan saran dari semuanya?**

**Juga, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic aneh ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Zzzz kembali tidur agar mendapat ide baru lagi... T_T**

**Baiklah... Arigatou minna-san! ^_^**


End file.
